Wobbuffet
Wobbuffet '''is a Pokemon OC created by Radicus. First appearing in RPCRP, Wobbuffet went from possessing a minor role to becoming a major character seen in multiple RPs. Generally easy-going, Wobbuffet is content to simply go along with whatever his friends are doing, which can get him into some rather wacky shenanigans. Overview Although Wobbuffet may seem like any other feral Pokemon of his species, it's revealed in DLQ that he's quite capable of speech, and is at least somewhat intelligent. Despite this, he still seems to have a few unexplainable quirks, such as his unconditional love for toilet paper and tendency to draw Wobbuffet faces on his various furniture items. Most of his life before and in between the events of the RPs are a mystery, going unexplained through most of the stories, although can be assumed that he lived most of his life with Wilbur the Wynaut before embarking on his adventures with the rest of the PokeOCs. As revealed in DLQ, Wobbuffet doesn't object to being a "captured" Pokemon, not minding being kept in a Pokeball so long as he likes his Trainer. RP History Wobbuffet debuted in RPCRP, where he was initially given the very small role of providing temporary shelter to the other OCs, and then used as an extra until the end of the RP. This was only the beginning of something much bigger, and his next appearance was in DLQ, now having a bigger role, where Rhodium recieved him in a Wonder Trade. He had apparently been captured, although how this event happened was not explained in the RP. He ends up being a valuable edition to Rhodium's team, helping him to win many battles before finally departing as a, once again, freed Pokemon after R&M. Wobbuffet is once again seen in RPCRP2, where he joins the PokeOCs on their short-lived shenanigans. His most recent appearance is in KaPRPT, RPCRP2's spiritual successor, now part of the main cast. He is first introduced in the Accomplice Arc, helping Kleat and Shiruru take refuge when they're mistaken for criminals. Wobbuffet is prone to making sporadic appearances in the RP, coming and going as he pleases throughout the multiple arcs that make up the fast-paced story. Relationships '''Wilbur :Although much of their backstory is unexplored, Wilbur and Wobbuffet seem to be good friends, living as roommates for some time before RPCRP. Although they're now a long ways apart, the two still communicate through post on a regular basis. Kleat :Wobbuffet and Kleat have a steady friendship. It has, however, been hinted at that Kleat occasionally uses Wobbuffet to test some of his inventions. Shiruru :Wobbuffet and Shiru are rather close, with Wobbuffet making repeated visits to her villa. The two seem to understand each other nicely. Sheebop :Wobbuffet sometimes pops in while Sheebop is around, and Wobbuffet seems to appreciate her quite a bit. He has even allowed her a segment on his cooking show- Something he hasn't done for anyone else. Flamber :Wobbuffet greatly enjoys Flamber's company, and often joins in on his shenanigans. Rhodium :After Rhodium recieves Wobbuffet from a Wonder Trade, the two quickly form a friendship. Wobbuffet ends up being one of Rhodium's most trustworthy additions to his team until the conclusion to R&M, after which the two part ways, Rhodium willingly allowing Wobbuffet to go off on his own. Merlee :Wobbuffet and Merlee are friends, having formed somewhat of bond throughout DLQ and R&M. Trivia * Wobbuffet has an unexplained love for toilet paper, even having a collection on display in his his hut. * On the rare occasion that he talks, Wobbuffet speaks in a rather sophisticated British accent. * Wobbuffet has his own cooking show, aptly named, 'Cooking With Wobbuffet.' Quotes * "Wwwwooobbuffet!" * "Wwwwaaaaa!" * "Fett, fett!" * "Today on Cooking with Wobbuffet, we have a segment with the beautiful Sheebop. Now, let's get WWWAAAAA!" Category:Pokemon Category:OCs Category:Male OCs Category:OCs made by Radicus Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in DLQ Category:OCs that appeared in ATNCRP Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT